The 46th Hunger Games
by AvidReader3752
Summary: Join 12 year old Mercilli Grant through her journey in the 46th Hunger Games as she learns about friendship, betrayal, and consequence! Lots of plot twists. Chapters will be short but I will update frequently. Pls give me a chance! It's my first story. :) Rated T for possible violence in future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My heart pounded as I waited for the escort for district 4, Sealle, to read the names of the District 4 tributes for the 46th Hunger Games.

I was more worried for my brother than myself because he had 7 entries and I only had 1. Every time I thought he might possibly get picked I reasoned with myself that many kids had twice as many entries as he did because they were poor enough to sign up for tesserae and the odds were unlikely.

My family was lucky enough to have enough food not to apply for tesserae. My 18 year old brother says that he's worried about me because if I'm reaped than there will be no one to volunteer for me. I told him that the same was true for him but he ignored me, Brothers.

When my dad gave me a big hug and mother kissed the top of my head gently before we left the house I knew that they were concerned, my dad was never affectionate. That was a little while ago and now I am standing in Main Square my heart pounding away.

"Ladies first, Now…Mercilli Grant" called out Sealle. Her voice was ringing in my ears. Mercilli Grant… Mercilli Grant… Wait! That was me! I'm Mercilli Grant!

The crowd slowly backed way for me as I made my way up to the stage. I heard a noise that sounded like a strangled sob and I turned around to see my mother weeping and my dad comforting her.

My brother was silently crying and had a look of sheer horror on his face. Sealle congratulated me and then walked over to the other ball filled with paper. She pulled out a slip of paper, read off of it the name Blaine Scroll whose name I vaguely recognized as one of my brothers schoolmates, before the peacekeepers escorted us to the Justice Building of District 4.

Once I was inside I tried to calm myself by breathing in and out slowly. My parents walked noisily into the room along with my brother as we all wept. My brother gained control and said that he loved me and wished me luck. My parents did likewise and my mother started weeping into my already messed up stringy blonde hair. By that time the peacekeeper had come back all too soon and made my family leave.

I knew that they didn't expect to see me in person again. A few seconds later someone else burst through the door and I felt relieved. It was Ally, my best friend.

"Hey" she said as she walked toward me with a watery smile.

"Lara!" I gasped as I threw my arms around her neck. "What are you doing here?"

"Coming to say see ya' later of course." she replied solemnly and teary eyed as she knew that it wasn't true. I could tell she was trying to make me feel better but all I said was,

"Lara, you know I'm not coming back. Don't even pretend. It just makes it worse."

***Authors Note* **

**I know its short. Sorry :( I will update a lot though so don't worry. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Feel free to review but only constructive criticism pls! This is my first story.**

**Thanks!- AvidReader3752**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As soon as Lara left, the Peacekeepers came and led me to the train that would take Blaine and I to the Capitol. Once the train was on its way Sealle introduced us to our mentors, Adelaide and Bennett. I recognized them both from watching the Games on TV. Adelaide had won a few years ago and Bennett had been mentoring for as long as I could remember.

"What are your names", asked Adelaide with a soft and kind voice.

"Mercilli Grant", I said softly.

"Blaine Scroll", Blaine said without falter. I glanced at Blaine; He was a tall strong looking boy of 17. His hair was a dark brown-almost black-and I could see that he wasn't at all intimidated at the situation. As Adelaide stood up and shook our hands. I saw Sealle hastily sneak out of the room making as little noise as possible though we all four saw her because she accidently ran into a lamp.

Adelaide continued "Well Mercilli, Blaine, Sealle already introduced us and we are, as of now your mentors. I will be Mercilli's and Bennett will be yours Blaine." We both nodded and Bennett escorted Blaine out to the dining car I presume to chat.

"Well Mercilli" Adelaide began, "How old are you may I ask?"

"12" I was less shy now it was just Adelaide and I in the room.

"12?!" Adelaide said astonished. "I thought you to be at least 14!"

I smiled and said quickly "My mother says that I'm tall for my age."

"Well she's right about that." Adelaide said laughing.

Soon enough it was time for dinner. I could tell that the waiters felt sorry for such a young girl going into the games. They tried to slip me another scoop of Ice-cream during dessert because Sealle had put a limit to only 1 scoop, but I slightly nodded my head as to say "no thank you" as I was already so full I thought I was going to explode.

After dinner Bennett (who I had learned was not very talkative) turned on the TV so we could watch the recap of the reapings in the other districts. I payed close attention but I only remembered a few of the other tributes.

There were the omnipresent strong volunteers from 1 & 2 who were at least twice my size; a brother/sister pair of tributes from 10, a girl named Brooke Valley from 7 who looked healthy enough, and a 14 year old boy named Miles from 9 who I though looked as if he was about to pass out.

I started drifting off to sleep as Blaine and Bennett started discussing allies. Adelaide picked me up as if I weighed as much as a feather and laid me down on my bed in my car. I was asleep from all of the long day's activities in a blink though when sleep began so did the nightmares

I dreamt that I was in the arena and I was running from another tribute. The tribute had a spear and was trying to impale me. I didn't know what to do so I kept on running until I woke up crying. Within a minute of waking up Adelaide had burst into my room and was holding me in her arms all motherly like. For the first time since I had boarded this stupid train, I felt safe.

***Authors Note***

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review if you spot any mistakes or errors no matter how small.**

**Thanks! ~AvidReader3752**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hurry up Mercilli! We are pulling in to the Capitol!" I groaned as I heard Sealle telling me to get up. I did not want to leave the cozy bed but I knew that I had to get up. I put on a light blue blouse with a white skirt and left the room. In the dining car Bennett and Adelaide were silently sipping coffee and Blaine was again watching the recaps of the reapings.

"Blaine?" I wondered" why are you watching those again?" Blaine gave me a look that plainly said that I was being stupid and turned back to the TV giving me no answer. Well, I'm sorry I asked.

"Good Morning Mercilli." said Adelaie with a smile as I walked over to the table for breakfast. "We will arrive at the Capitol in 5 minutes. I gave her a small nod and sat down to eat a small bagel and a glass of milk only to have it yanked out of my mouth by Sealle who had arrived back in the dining car looking harried complaining that I didn't have enough time to finish the bagel so I might as well not start. She then proceeded to go tell the conductor that they had better be there in the next 2 minutes or else she would- at this point Adelaide- who was sitting next to me covered my ears and I had the feeling Sealle had said a bad word. Sealle was really beginning to annoy me.

Contrary to Sealle's wishes we got to the capitol 10 minutes later. I have the feeling we were late because the conductor wanted to get on Sealle's nerves. When we arrived there were crowds waiting and when we exited the train they all screamed in excitement. Sealle escorted us to a building and up who knows how many floors to meet our stylists. Boy, are there some tortures they don't show you on TV! First I met my prep team which consisted of 3 ladies who looked to be in their late 20's named Darla, Marine, and Pearl. Then they waxed, plucked, and cleaned my skin. Then they brushed my hair and tamed my nails while saying things like-

"You will look Gorgeous by the time Mason is done with you!"(I'm guessing that this Mason is my stylist.)

"Ugh, when was the last time you cleaned your nails!"(Nice)

"Will you please stand still?" (I'm trying!)

After about an hour or two of pure torture, they finally left to go and get my stylist. When he arrived there was only one word I had to say, actually 2,

"Oh-No!"

Mason was dressed in the worst outfit I had EVER seen. He was wearing a pink shirt with dark maroon pants and "accessorized" his outfit with a purple hat and jacket. This guy could not possibly be my stylist- he was going to make me look hideous!


	4. Chapter 4

***Author's Note***

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 4. I'm going to try and post another chapter tomorrow but it might not happen. Please review! I really want some feedback! If you want me to do some more one-shots leave the suggestion in a review. The Percy Jackson one was really fun to write! :)**

**Thanks~ AvidReader3752**

**Chapter 4**

As it turned out Mason isn't completely crazy. For the parade we have in the capitol where they introduce the tributes, each tributes outfit should be based on their district specialty.

Being from the fishing district, I was wearing an ankle-length sea blue dress with a fabric that looked like shimmering scales and flounce at the bottom that moved just like real waves. As I looked in the mirror while Mason added some shell-like jewelry as the finishing touch I could see my sea-green eyes staring back at me.

"Wow" I said amazed "this is amazing Mason thank-you!"

"Don't mention it." He replied in a thick capitol accent. "Let's go meet Blaine at the chariot."

We walked to the end of the hall and down the elevator to where all of the chariots we would ride were waiting. Blaine was wearing a similar outfit- a blue tux and a shell belt. I got into the chariot as Adelaide and Bennett told us good luck and left.

I caught a glimpse of the district's 1&2 on their way out. The girl from 2 who's named I remembered vaguely as Allura, stared at me with a stony look and I was taken aback. Seconds later we started to pull out of the entrance and suddenly we heard screams of delight at our outfits. The crowd loved us! The announced each district in order and the two tributes representing that district.

As Blaine and I rode in our chariot I noticed the president of the capitol, Eleanor Snow looking at all of the different tributes. She would look at one for a moment that talk to one of her secretaries, and then look at another tribute. It was curious but I overlooked it. After the parade was over I bumped into the district 7 tributes Aden & Brooke, the girl I had remembered from the reapings. They were wearing matching leafy green costumes that looked like bushes.

"Hi" said Brooke cheerfully

"Hi" I said hoping she was always this nice.

"I'm Brooke and this is Aden. We're from 7.", Introduced Brooke as she motioned to a taller boy who was standing nearby.

"I'm Mercilli and that is Blaine." I said pointing to were Blaine was talking with Bennet and Adelaide. "We are from 4."

"That's cool." said Brooke smiling. I like this girl. We talked for probably about 10 minutes in which I learned that she had an older brother who thought she was a pest, she had a dog named Racer, and she loved to draw. After a while though, our mentors quickly drug us away.

"Did I do ok for the parade?" I asked Adelaide shyly.

"Oh it was wonderful! You and Blaine both looked stunning." Adelaide said smiling. We both started up to the room I would be staying until the games so that she could help take off all of my crazy makeup.

"Good" I replied. That night I dreamt the spear dream again. This time the Allura girl was the on running at me with a spear I woke up at some point and had to calm myself down. Fortunately Adelaide heard me again and came to check on me.

"You OK?" Adelaide looked genuinely concerned and came to sit on my bed with me.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just had another nightmare." Adelaide nodded at my words and I could tell that she had experienced many a nightmare in her day.

"I used to have those both before and after my Hunger Games. It was horrible. I remember them being so vivid. It was almost like my dreams were trying to reduce my confidence." I understood what she meant. These dreams weren't helping at all. "You better sleep. You have your first day of training tomorrow." As she said this Adelaide left the room and closed the door gently but not before giving me a warm hug which I really needed.

After Adelaide had left I tried to sleep. I made myself a note to ask Adelaide more about her games. She might not want to talk about it but it could help me and it was worth a shot to ask. After a couple more minutes, I had fallen asleep. No nightmares.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The night before, Adelaide and Bennett had told Blaine and me that we would start training the next morning. I was nervous to say the least. I had never held a weapon in my life! How was I supposed to go and learn how to use so many different weapons in just a few days! I walked downstairs to eat breakfast before we would have to leave.

At breakfast, Sealle was raving about how marvelous the parade had been. She was eating a biscuit and talking at the same time so there was a lot of crumbs everywhere and it was hard to understand her. Blaine was in the same stony mood as always and Adelaide smiled at me and asked me if I had slept well. I nodded and sat down to eat some sausage and pancakes.

About an hour later Bennett was escorting us to the training room. I walked in and saw half of the other tributes waiting for everyone else to get there. When Bennett had left I saw Brooke and Aden standing near the corner and went to go stand by them.

"Hey Mercilli ", greeted Brooke as Blaine went in the opposite direction to over by the careers.

I greeted them gladly "Oh hi Brooke, Aden." Aden acknowledged my presence and then Brooke took me aside near a group of tributes looking over the weapons.

"Don't be nice to him he's hoping to ally up with the careers like Blaine." Brooke told me.

"Blaine wants to join the Careers?!" I was astonished. If you didn't know the careers were usually the district 1&2 tributes and we gave them the nickname the careers. Usually nobody from the other districts likes them- at least that's what I thought though occasionally the tributes from 4 would be careers. Brooke gave me a look with duh written all over it. "Hold on", I told Brooke. I slowly walked to where Blaine and the careers were talking. I hid behind a training dummy and listened to their conversation.

"So, am I in?" said Blaine slowly. I could hear the anxiety in his voice, something I hadn't really heard before.

"It depends on your training score. 10+ and we've got a deal." smirked Allura who clearly saw potential in Blaine just by his strong appearance.

"Okay," said Blaine undaunted. "I can do that." I walked back to Brooke shocked. He was going to be a career! Well if he got a 10+ on his training score at least. On the last day of training they give you 15 minutes to show the gamemakers what you can do and then they give you a training score, -0- being the worst -12-the best.

"Well?" asked Brooke even though she already knew the answer. I told her what I had overheard and she told me that he would get a 10 for sure. He is a career in the making.

On the other side of the room I saw a tall olive-skinned boy with shaggy brown hair. I remembered him as the 14 year old Miles who almost passed out at the reapings. He didn't look a bit nervous now. I wonder why? He glanced over my way and started over towards Brooke and I. Brooke stiffened and quickly asked,

"Do you think He is coming this way? I hope so." I smiled but then frowned. So Brooke though Miles was cute. Hopefully they won't have to kill each other in a few days.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Over the next 2 days Brooke, Miles and I became allies, our mentors had talked and everything was set. I had learned that I was pretty handy with a knife and spear and I was good at camouflage. Brooke still liked Miles even though I told her she might have to kill him eventually which I told her was just setting herself up for heartache.

It was the morning of our gamemaker sessions and I was nervous. I highly expected to get a low number, like 4 and that would not be good in the sponsor's view. 30 minutes later I was sitting down by Blaine and the boy from 5(we were in order by district.) waiting for them to call me.

After over an hour of waiting in dead silence, they called me in after Blaine's session and I walked in feeling terrified. I went in and the gamemakers told me to proceed. I walked over to the knives and threw a few, then hurled some spears at a dummy, one of them splitting the dummy in half causing it to spill sand all over the floor, which made me look a lot better than I actually was.

I glanced up at the gamemakers. Some looked only slightly impressed, while others just ate food and laughed at each other's conversations. I bolted to the camouflage center and made my leg look like a grassy plain which didn't seem to impress them anymore than they already weren't, until finally the 15 minutes were up and they dismissed me.

Adelaide said that she and Bennett would wait for me and Blaine to finish and they would take us back upstairs. I walked out of the training room to see Adelaide but no Bennett and no Blaine.

"Where are Bennett and Blaine?" I asked wonderingly.

"Oh," she said hesitantly. "They are waiting for us upstairs. Blaine didn't want to wait for you."

I nodded but I had the strange suspicion that she wasn't telling me the truth, or at least the whole truth. The whole not wanting to wait for me sounded like him. I didn't care though. Blaine and I didn't exactly get along anyway so the trip back upstairs with Adelaide would have probably been less interesting if Blaine had been there.

As I followed Adelaide upstairs to where Blaine and Bennett were waiting for us, I asked Adelaide cautiously, "What happened in your games? You never talk about it."Adelaide looked at me in surprise but began to talk carefully and slowly as if she was trying to find the best way to tell me.

"You see Mercilli, I won my games by chance. I was one of the final two against this huge guy from district 2 who could have killed me in an instant. Oddly enough, the tribute accidently ate some poisonous leaves as a last resort for food and he died almost instantly" I looked at Adelaide as she talked. She looked sad and remorseful and looked as if she wanted the conversation to be over.

"Let's talk about something else." I said as we were nearing our suite. We walked in to see Bennet and Blaine in the kitchen and I saw Bennett give Adelaide a glance that clearly said all was well and she gave a small sigh of relief. We met Sealle in the suite soon after we had returned and had to endure questioning from her and our mentors about how we thought our training had gone.

"It was fine." said Blaine plainly. "I threw some stuff around and threw some spears."

"I don't know how I did." I said knowing they would know how to judge my skills better than I could. "I threw around some knives and some spears and then I camouflaged my arm to look like part of some shrubbery." I said glancing at my arm to show them the green on my arm that I hadn't had time to wash off.

"Well", said Sealle clearly disappointed in me but trying to make me feel better." It could have… been worse. Good job Blaine I'm sure you'll score high. Mercilli… Good luck." She then left quickly but if looks could kill, 2 people (Adelaide and Bennett) would have just committed murder.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Fingers crossed!" said Adelaide as we waited impatiently for the training scores. We were sitting on the couch in the living room of the District 4 suite in front of the TV. I gave her a smile but I was nervous. What if I got a low number like 3? That would not be good. I hope I get at least a 5 or 6 so I won't be completely worthless.

"I can't watch" I said mournfully. "I'm going to my room" I ran to my room as fast as I could afraid of what might happen if I was to get a bad score and start crying in front of everyone which I assure you would happen. A few seconds later I heard screams and Adelaide came bursting into my room.

"7! You got a 7!" she yelled overjoyed waiting for my reaction.

I stood up not daring to believe it. 7? That was a really good score for a 12 year old.

"Really?" I said with some disbelief hoping it wasn't too good to be true.

"Yes!" said Adelaide her eyes filled with pride. You got a 7 and Blaine got an 10. As she told me the scores I realized that my score was as good as I could hope for! I just had one tiny twinge of sadness. If Blaine really had got an 11 than he would definitely be part of the careers.

"Adelaide?" I said hoping I wouldn't regret what I was about to say. "Blaine is going to be a career. They told him that if he got a score of 10 or higher than they would be allies with him."

Adelaide gave me a sad smile and said, "Darling, we already know. The district 2 mentors came and talked with us today about him being an ally. That was part of the reason Bennett and Blaine weren't there with me to come and get you from the sessions." Adelaide looked at me cautiously to see how I would react to this news.

"Oh," I said feeling slightly silly and disappointed. "Ok. How did Miles and Brooke do?"

"Hmm I think that Brooke got a 7 as well and Miles got an 8." Adelaide said with a smile.

"Oh! We might have a chance after all! I wish I could talk to them." I was filled with delight. We all had decent scores and- before I had a chance to keep thinking about the matter Sealle walked in looking apologetic.

"Oh, Mercilli, I am truly sorry I didn't mean to burst your bubble. Congratulations. "I looked up at her for a moment before smiling gently and saying,

" It's Okay. I am sure you didn't really mean it." Sealle smiled at me and began to walk to the door.

"There is some extra ice cream for dessert if you want some to celebrate your score." Sealle's eyes glimmered with happiness.

"Of course!" I said with a grin before I walked out of the room with the slightest spring in my step. Before I could reach the kitchen however, I noticed Blaine walking down the hall to his room.

"Congrats Blaine." He looked up at my words and nodded. "I'm sure you will make a fabulous career. Blaine, who had been about to close his door, turned around to look at me suspiciously. I smiled as he looked at me confused and shocked at the fact that I knew so much about him being a career

"What do you know about that?" Blaine exited his room and walked over to me quickly as if there was something he didn't wan't me to find out.

"Not much" I said truthfully. "If you would mind not killing me in the games with your new friends, I would sure appreciate it." I looked at Blaine as he stared at me as if he couldn't believe what I was saying.

'"I'm not going to kill you. I promise. I was friends with your brother. If I return home and you are dead well… let's just say I won't be very well liked." As Blaine made his promise I noticed he didn't look at me in the eyes but it didn't matter. It wasn't like we would probably interact much in the games anyway.

I nodded and slowly returned to walking to the kitchen to where Adelaide and Sealle were waiting for me. As I walked I heard a door slam. I knew it was Blaine's so I didn't look back but I told Bennet who was also in the kitchen that he seemed to be bothered about something. As I ate my ice-cream, Bennet went to check on Blaine as Adelaide began to explain the interviews that we would be having the next day. I listened carefully and the part I was most worried about was the fact that I would be stuck with my prep team for a couple hours yet again.

***Author's Note***

**I know its not a very good ending but i hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reading!**

**~AvidReader3752**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Hold still! Said Pearl one of my stylists as she attempted to curl my stringy blonde hair. It would just flop down and my constant fidgeting wasn't helping her.

"I'm trying! "I said hoping I made it out of my prep team's clutches without serious damage. They were getting me ready for the interviews. Basically we each got 3 minutes to talk to the interviewer. These were crucial because you have to either be likeable or look good enough to win over the sponsors so that they would help you by sending a parachute that would contain something useful.

I was dressed in a green silk dress that came just below the knees. It had a flowy appearance and several layers. Mason was standing next to Pearl along with Darla and Marine as she tried to curl my hair. Eventually he saved me from the torture of hair curling by deciding an updo would look better than curls. I was very much relieved until I realized what kind of updo Mason had in mind It was this crazy twisty thing that would surely hurt my head for it to look good. After 2 hours of working just on my hair, Adelaide came to save me.

Adelaide escorted Blaine and I, along with Bennett and Sealle to the building that the interviews would take place. Blaine was dressed in a green tux with black shoes. As soon as we walked in I spotted Miles and Brooke and walked over to them.

"Mercilli! You look Amazing!" said Brooke with huge eyes. I examined Brooke. She was wearing a elegant deep brown colored dress with light pink accents, that came down to her ankles and Miles was wearing a black tux with silver streaks.

"Thanks! You guys look good too!" I was about to ask her how long it took for them to do her hair as it was perfectly curled, when Adelaide came to come get me for the interviews. The guy from 3 was finishing up and then it would be my turn.

I was nervous. I had to make sure people liked me or I was toast. They called my name and I walked onstage. As I walked to my chair onstage, the crowd yelled and cheered for me. The interviewer, whose name was Niccolo Evens, invited me to sit down and asked me how I was doing. As I answered, I wondered why they would ask someone who would most likely be dead by this time tomorrow how they were doing.

"Oh you know, just fine" I said calmly feeling more comfortable. I looked out at the crowd and gave them a huge fake smile. They cheered again and I began to gain confidence.

"Really? Now, how good do you think your chances are of winning? "Niccolo looked at me intensely as I considered the question and suddenly tensed up.

"Well, I don't think they are all that high since I am only 12 but we will just have to wait and see!" I looked at my feet as if I was sad and the crowd made a sympathetic noise. I thought that I had done a pretty good job if I do say so myself. For the remainder of the interview, Niccolo asked me several other questions about training and my training score of 7, before I was whisked off stage.

Blaine entered the stage just I was leaving. I could tell that the people would like Blaine, he was strong and quiet and everyone knew he had a high training score. Before I left I hung around to see how Miles and Brooke would do. Miles was charming, and everyone loved him. Brooke joked around and had a smirk on her face the whole time. I walked with Blaine, accompanied by Bennett and Adelaide back to our suite (Sealle had disappeared somewhere) and before I knew it all the makeup had been taken of my face. I fell asleep almost instantly. The last thing I thought about before sleep swallowed me was that tomorrow, I might be dead by this time.

***Author's Note* **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know that it is kinda short. The next couple chapters until the games start will be a little shorter. Once the actual games begin the chapters should get longer.**

**Thanks ~AvidReader3752**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Mercilli, Time to get up!" I awoke to Adelaide gently rubbing my arm.

"What time is it?" I said wide awake as soon as I realized what day today was. I glanced at my clock when Adelaide didn't answer, to see that it was 4:20. I had to be in a helicopter on my way at 5!

I jumped out of bed and in to the high tech showers as fast as I could. When I got out Adelaide was gone but there was a pile of clothes for me to wear. I quickly put them on and ran out of the door. It was my tribute uniform. The uniforms were basically black jump suites with some gold details here and there.

I left my room and walked down to the kitchen. Bennett and Blaine were sitting at the table eating slower than usual, Adelaide was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for me to come down, and Sealle was pacing back and forth muttering her schedule to herself. Blaine was wearing the same thing as me but he looked very pale, almost nervous which I didn't expect from him.

"Good Morning." I said not meaning a word of it. Sealle glanced up and started pacing again. Adelaide wheedled some food into me and we waited for the peacekeepers to come for Blaine and me. Our stylists would meet us right before we went up into the arena.

They came and took us to a helicopter on the top floor of the building we had been staying at, where most of the other tributes were. I was so nervous I didn't even think of my fear of heights. They inserted tracking devices into our arms so that they could find us if necessary. Before I knew it, I was sitting next to the girl from 3 whose name I thought might be Cherish. She looked to be a tad older than me and was just as nervous as I was.

When the helicopter landed they individually took us down to the rooms where we would enter from. When I entered the room Mason was waiting for me.

"Are you nervous?" I was barely able to make out his words through his heavy capitol accent.

"No" I said shakily. "I'm actually a lot nervous." I saw a small glass of water on a table and took a sip. As I put the cup down, I heard a voice that I was sure was being played throughout all the rooms.

"Please enter your capsules. They will leave in 30 seconds." I turned around to Mason giving me the gesture to enter my capsule. Not one second after I entered the capsule, it closed and I suddenly felt very claustrophobic.

"15 seconds" I wasn't ready for this.

"10 Seconds" I tried to regain my composure.

"5 Seconds" Oh no! I'm going up!

Suddenly the light vanished and for about a second I was left in complete darkness. Suddenly I was blinded by light. I looked out over the grassy plain that I had been lifted into. In the distance I thought I saw palm trees and what looked to be a desert. I looked for Miles and Brooke and found them quickly as they were standing almost opposite me on their own pedestals.

Suddenly the timer began. 60… 59…58 I glanced around the cornucopia and tried to find something I could grab quickly without getting in too deep into the bloodbath once the gong sounded. It had already been arranged that as soon as we had grabbed stuff Miles (since he was the eldest) was to run off somewhere and Brooke and I would follow. I was worried that throughout all the commotion he would leave and we might get left behind or worse killed by another tribute.

46…45…44… time was running out I quickly spotted a small backpack and a piece of rope lying a couple feet away from me. I made my mind to grab that as soon as the gong sounded and to hurry off in the direction of Miles.

33…32…31… this was agonizing. 27…26...25… I saw Blaine getting into a ready position on a pedestal next to me. His face looked emotionless but I could tell he was nervous.

11…10…9…8…7… suddenly a couple pedestals to my right, there was a huge explosion. Someone, I think the boy from 8 had tried to step off their platform early and had been blown to smithereens. This distracted me and I was barely in my right mind when I heard the gong sound. I came back to reality when I saw the girl from 5 going after the backpack and rope. I raced to the backpack and grabbed it. I failed to grab the rope before the girl got it though.

I stood still unsure what to do. I saw Miles fighting some guy I thought was named Yule off the opposite direction over a backpack and I almost ran to help but another guy came after Yule and Yule dropped the fight with Miles and took off running. I am pretty sure Yule is soon to be dead, the guy chasing him was a career I think named Donec and he was huge!

It was chaos. There were people fighting left and right. Some of the smarter tributes were grabbing small things and running off into the distance. I heard someone scream my name and I saw Miles motioning for me to go in the direction of the palm trees I had seen earlier.

On my way out of the cornucopia I saw Brooke fighting with Trixie, the girl from 10 over a bow and a quiver of arrows and quickly rushed over to help. I came from behind and kicked Trixie hard in the back of the knee and she let go gasping in pain.

"Mercilli! Run" Brooke took off screaming at me to hurry up. I started running to catch up. I glanced over my shoulder to see that Allura was running after us with a pack of knives. I saw Miles, who must have stayed behind to get her, stab her in the back with a spear which took her by surprise. She gasped in pain and slumped to the ground. We saw that all she had was the knives that she had been about to kill us with so we took those and started running towards the area where I had earlier seen palm trees.

I glanced back one last time and thought I saw Blaine stabbing a girl I didn't recognize and killing her. The whole idea of the games, it was just revolting! To think, Miles had already killed Allura and I kicked a girl in the back of the knee hard enough to do damage! These next few days were going to be very long ones.

*Author's Note*

I hope you liked this longer chapter! Please review any suggestions for what should happen. I would love to hear them!

Thanks ~ AvidReader3752


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

We ran until we felt that we had enough distance between us and the cornucopia. I was completely out of breath. As we all sat down near a large boulder I began to take in my surroundings. We were not in a desert but it was close to it. We were sitting on a mixture of sand and dirt and around us there were small clumps of grass and a couple of palm trees.

"Let's look at what we got." said Brooke taking out her bow and arrows. Miles got a backpack and was still carrying his spear and I had grabbed a backpack as well. We went through his stuff first. There was a small package of dried fruit as well matches to start a campfire, and there was a water bottle half full of water. We were so out of breath we all reached for it at once but then decided to save it for later.

"Well", said Miles," What's in yours Mercilli?" He glanced at my backpack and I pulled it off of my back. I unzipped it and looked inside. There was a sleeping bag as well as a pack of knives.

"Look at that! I said," We all have weapons!

"Yep", said Miles "Come on we should keep moving."

"I'm exhausted from that run though." said Brooke grumbling. "Can't we wait here little longer? Suddenly we started hearing cannon fire that not only told us how many people were dead but it told us that the Blood Bath was over. I counted in my head 4…5…6...7. 7 people were already dead. At the end of the day when it was dark they would show us the names of the tributes that had fallen but until then we would have to wait and see who where are biggest threats. We knew Allura was dead for sure as well as the kid that stepped of his platform too early. There were still 5 dead unknown.

"Fine," said Miles grudgingly "It seems like it getting cold anyway. You know how the gamemakers mess with the weather. Brooke, why don't you make a campfire with the matches." I watched as Miles showed Brooke how to make a campfire. They were so cute. Too bad we were probably going to die in the next 24 hours. We stayed at our campfire for the rest of the day, as it became dark; they projected the names and pictures of the fallen on the dark sky. They showed the fallen by order of district.

First came Allura, which meant both from 1 were still out there. Then it skipped to the district 3 boy which meant that Allura's district partner was alive and probably seeking revenge. Then there was the boy from 6, Yule, the one who had fought Miles, which meant Blaine survived. After that I didn't recognize the other tributes, both from 10, Aden, from 7 who at that point Brooke made a gasp of surprise but quickly suppressed it. They showed the rest of the dead ending at the boy from 12 before the sky went dark and we were left in complete darkness. We glanced around to see that our campfire had been blown out. As Brooke walked over to get the matches to start it again, she screamed and the sound of cannon fire filled the air. Miles and I didn't stop to think; we grabbed the nearest supplies and started running.

***Authors Note***

**I am extremely sorry about not writing in a while. Things have been kinda crazy lately. I know that its a short chapter and i plan to have longer chapters soon.**

**Thank you!**

**~AvidReader3752**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Miles and I ran for our life over the sandy terrain. We couldn't see who was chasing us but after a while we heard someone speak.

"Wait, Miles?" The chasers stopped abruptly as did Miles as he seemed to recognize the voice.

"Quinn? It's you! Mercilli, this is Quinn my district partner." Miles has stopped running and was greeting Quinn, "Quinn! Why were you chasing us? "

"I didn't recognize you" Quinn said sheepishly. She glanced around, and said, "Look we need to move on, my ally Ruby was the one who killed your friend Brooke. She had stopped to see if she could take anything off of Brooke but she will be coming after you soon though." Quinn looked genuinely worried for us.

"You seem to be scared of you ally. Why?" I said questioningly. She shrugged as though she didn't have an answer. "Why don't you come with us Quinn?" I suggested. If Miles trusted her then I did. Quinn pondered to herself for a moment before she decided that she would rather come with us.

"Thanks again guys, that Ruby girl is kind of scary." Quinn looked so relieved and grateful but she also seemed nervous. Every couple of seconds she would glance back as if someone was following us. The terrain soon changed from the almost desert to a forest. Eventually we found a tree that seemed safe enough to sleep in so we climbed up and got settled. Quinn and I slept in my sleeping bag while Miles took the first watch. We all 3 took turns sleeping and keeping guard. After what seemed to be an endless night with at least 2 cannon fires, dawn broke.

We climbed out of the tree as soon as it was light enough to see the trees and the ground. We were all starving and broke out the small amount of water and food we had. It didn't affect my hunger at all so we decided to go looking for food. Miles and I searched an area of small trees to see if there was any fruit while Quinn stalked the grass looking for small edible roots and such. Suddenly we heard a twig crack and we all turned around to see a rabbit watching us. Miles looked at us and told us not to make a sound. He crept up on the side of it a plunged his spear into the rabbit. We made a fire a cooked the rabbit. It was surprisingly not that bad for a rabbit. When we were finished eating we threw away all of the bones and gathered our things.

"We better get moving." said Quinn. "It's almost about noon." We agreed to move on and started walking in the opposite direction of the desert we had been in last night.

Suddenly we heard a voice say, from the trees, "Well hello there Quinn. Fancy running into you again, ally."One look at Quinn's face confirmed my horrible suspicion. "Thought you could just run off did you? You can't possibly believe that I wouldn't come track you down. It's not like you were that hard to follow." Ruby looked to be about 15 or 16 but she was looked at us as if we were fresh meat. She had long black hair and fair skin. I could understand why Quinn was in a hurry to leave her behind.

"Umm… well... you see… I…" Quinn couldn't speak. Suddenly Miles whipped out his sword and dove at Ruby he tried to slash her arm with his spear but missed. Ruby whipped out a knife and stabbed Miles in the arm. Miles gasped in pain and fell to the ground. Ruby had a look of triumph on her face but before she could relish it for very long I pulled out one of my knives and threw it at her hoping that it would hit. The knife hit her square in the chest. Ruby sank to the ground groaning. She yanked the knife out of her chest and attempted to throw it but she couldn't muster enough strength to do so. She looked straight at me at began to talk shakily.

"Well played brat." We heard the sound of cannon and ran over to Ruby to see that she had stopped breathing.

"She's dead" said Quinn slightly shaken up. At least she wasn't the one who had killed her! If someone didn't kill me in the next few days I would probably kill myself with remorse. Quinn and I ran over to Miles. He wasn't dead but his arm was severely injured and we had acquired no medicines or anything to wrap the arm with.

"I think his arm is broken." I said thinking that we were lucky that it wasn't worse than it could be. Ruby could have cut off his arm with her skills. I took off my backpack and took out the sleeping bag. I ripped of part of the fabric and tightly wrapped it around Miles's arm. It wasn't much but it was all we had.


End file.
